


Unseen Essentials

by Justdumbfics



Series: (Unseen) Practical Problems in the Stone World [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Everyone's a Dumbass, Gen, Light-Hearted, gen is a mentalist but he's still a dumbass, let's not forget we have 5 teenage boys running society, practical problems with the stone world, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justdumbfics/pseuds/Justdumbfics
Summary: Senku was acting strangeFor the last few weeks, the women of their Kingdom had been in and out of his tent. Sometimes alone. Sometimes in pairs. They usually came out blushing. Or went in blushing. Or both.Gen could only think of one possible explanation, and he really didn't like it. This really was no way to use power!Or, the fic where Gen may be a mentalist but he's still a 19yo boy and a bit of a dumbass, on occasion. Senku is also, like, 18 and also a dumbass. This is meant to be a light hearted fic about practical problems in the stone world lmao pls enjoy!Spoilers for end of stone wars arc, and a lil bit for the following arc.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Series: (Unseen) Practical Problems in the Stone World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Unseen Essentials

It all started on a sunny day in the Kingdom of Science. Having defeated the Tsukasa empire, their Kingdom had grown very, very quickly. People milled about between tents and workspaces, clearing up in the aftermath of the battle. With Tsukasa no longer around, leadership had fallen to Senku. This meant, of course, that everyone in the empire had been ranked for their ‘labour potential’. 

Gen had a fairly good grasp of how Senku ticked. At least, he thought he did. It was pretty simple, since everything he did was based solely on logic. That was not to say Senku didn’t  _ feel  _ \- to the contrary, Gen thought he must feel an incredible amount to be as determined and strong willed as he was. It was one of the many traits Gen admired in Senku. 

Another was his honesty, and how he always managed to find a fair way forward. That was why, when Gen saw Yuzuriha creep into Senku’s tent with one of the other women, he put it down to some scheme Senku had going. He trusted Senku enough to believe it was entirely innocent. Yuzuriha left again, but the woman did not re-emerge for some time. When she did, she was blushing and harried. 

He trusted Senku, though. Entirely innocent, surely. 

He trusted Senku, but on that day, Gen decided to subtly observe Senku’s tent. Just for curiosity’s sake, of course.

He was currently relaxing in the shade of a nearby tree. It had scarcely been five minutes when, lo and behold, he saw another woman sneak into Senku’s tent. This one was blonde, petite, nothing like yesterday’s. She was accompanied by Yuzuriha, who once again left the tent after only a few minutes. 

Gen stayed under the shade of his tree, pretending to read some blueprints Senku had passed on to him a few days ago. No one came to bother him, everybody clearly too busy with the Kingdom’s tasks. 

It was about fifteen minutes before the woman left, blushing and looking at the ground. 

Hm.

Over the next few weeks, Gen continued to observe. Yuzuriha usually brought the women, but would rarely stay very long herself. Whatever Senku wanted with these women, Yuzuriha was clearly exempt for some reason. Gen wondered if that reason had a name beginning with T.

Lazing under what had become  _ his  _ tree, Gen considered the evidence provided by his observations. He’d always thought Senku to be asexual, or at least married to science or something. Senku was very clearly not interested in sex, full stop. Had he been wrong? Was Senku actually some kind of… sex driven fiend? It would add up with his current observations, even if it meant throwing everything else he thought he'd gleaned out of the window. Gen had also noticed that the women’s ‘labour potential’ seemed to be systematically downgraded. Like visiting Senku’s tent meant they earnt some time off. It really was all adding up to a pretty terrible picture. Was he forcing these women to contribute their bodies as part of their labour? It just didn’t seem like him! But as they say, it’s always the quiet ones... 

There was one way to find out. 

Well, actually, there were multiple ways to find out, but many of them involved talking to Senku. 

There was one way to find out, which Gen was actually comfortable trying. 

Jumping up from his spot beneath the tree, Gen gently folded his arms in the wide sleeves of his haori. A picture of dignified calm, he strolled through the village, destination clear in his mind. He smiled and nodded at people as he passed, though his movements were somewhat stiffer whenever he came across a woman he recognised from his observations. 

He arrived at Yuzuriha’s tent before long. Taiju was nowhere to be seen, which suited Gen perfectly. 

“Knock knock~?” Gen called quietly into the space.

Yuzuriha’s head whipped around. She quickly stuffed whatever she was doing under the table and jumped to her feet. 

That wasn’t suspicious at all. 

“Gen! Hello! Can I help you?” 

“...I think so.” Gen smiled. He didn’t intend for his tone to be quite so threatening, or his smile to be quite so sharp, but he was really starting to feel out of the loop now. All these months, he’d been Senku’s second in command. What was happening now? 

Yuzuriha visibly stiffened, smiling nervously. 

“Um… take a seat!” She said, sitting down in front of her small table. She effectively blocked the view of whatever she’d been making, hiding under that table. 

Gen sat opposite her, focusing on his breathing. Staying calm is key in all kinds of negotiation. 

“So… I was just wondering, has Senku given you any new jobs recently?”

“Huh?” Yuzuriha asked, scratching her cheek. “Not… really?” High pitched. Nervous. Not looking him in the eye. Even without his skills, she was an open book.

“Oh? It’s just, whenever I visit the team who are working on fixing the statues up, you’re never there…” It was a complete lie, of course. He hadn’t visited them once, but he knew for a fact Yuzuriha hadn’t been there.

“Oh! Well, um- I am, I am working on something else? But it’s not really for Senku…” 

Gen blinked. Not for Senku?

“Oh? That would explain it!” He chirped, smiling brightly, “I’m surprised you managed to worm out of Senku’s workforce to do your own thing!” 

Yuzuriha laughed, “Well, what I’m doing is still good for the Kingdom, so…” 

“Good for the Kingdom...?” He prompted gently. 

“Yeah…? Senku said not to tell anyone yet though, I’m sorry…” 

Senku said not to tell anyone, about a personal project which wasn’t for him anyway, but was good for the kingdom? 

Gen was seriously at a loss here. This was not adding up with his sex-fiend conclusion. Yuzuriha clearly knew something about all those girls, though.

“Oh, okay… no one?”

Yuzuriha smiled apologetically, “No one…” 

“Not even the girls…? Only, you seem to be, ah, getting to know quite a few of them…?” He narrowed his eyes just slightly, looking at Yuzuriha with the kind of intensity he usually saved for his shows. 

There was a beat of silence. Yuzuriha swallowed. 

“Um… n-not really? I, um, I’ve just been… helping some of them… Gen, if you want to know what I’ve been up to, you should really just ask Senku.” She said suddenly, looking away.

Ah, damn. Wrong approach, clearly. 

“But I thought it wasn’t for Senku!” 

“Just ask him! He’s in charge, you know how important it is for there to be a real leader around right now. I’m not doing anything that might… might ruin our chances of being a real community.”

Gen sighed. He did have to concede that point. 

“Alright… fine.” He chewed his lip. He didn’t really want to just dive in there. If he was right about this, then Yuzuriha had clearly also been left in the dark too. Maybe her project was entirely innocent, but it was inadvertently enabling Senku?

“But rather than me just, barging in there” Gen ventured, “would you mind taking me?” 

Yuzuriha blinked, then sighed. “Fine. Okay, I guess that would make sense. It’s better he knows I’m okay with it, I guess.” 

She stood from her place on the floor and for a moment, Gen glimpsed under the table. It was… fabric? 

“Up!” Yuzuriha snapped. 

Gen bolted to his feet, feeling like a scolded child. 

The walk to Senku’s was quick. 

“We might have to wait,” Yuzuriha was saying, as they arrived. “Someone might be in there.” 

Ah, but was that not just a chance to catch him red-handed? With Yuzuriha beside him for support?

“Yeah, looks like we should wait-- Gen!” Yuzuriha reached out to try and stop Gen as he dove for the door, but it was too late. Gen threw open the curtain and stepped inside.

Senku’s tent, usually a normal living space, seemed to have become a second lab. There were fabrics scattered over the surface of his table in the middle of the small room, and multiple vials of different liquids. Senku himself was crouched in front of a woman, a measuring tape around her hips as she blushed at the proximity, eyes averted. 

With Gen’s entrance, she positively screamed. She jumped away from Senku, who just glanced up, entirely unphased. 

“Ge-- oh shit!” 

Senku’s attention had quickly shifted to the woman again as she stumbled and hit his table. The vials shook. In a flash of movement which Gen did not think Senku capable of, the scientist dove across the room to catch the two vials which were closest to toppling. He saved them, just in time. 

Yuzuriha, who must’ve stumbled into the tent among the ruckus, babbled from behind Gen, “Senku, I’m sorry, I told him he needed to wait! Mai, I’m so sorry--!” 

The girl, Mai, huffed her disapproval. She mumbled something about coming back later and promptly left, shoving Gen’s shoulder on her way out. Rude. 

Senku set the vials back down on his table gently. Beside them, Gen noticed a paper. It was a chart. There were… many different measurements on it.

“Learn to knock, Asagiri Gen.” Senku tutted, glancing over at the mentalist. 

“Why are you measuring the hips and crotches of every woman in the village?” Gen asked, his voice dry. He snatched up the paper before Senku could react, swivelling to show Yuzuriha. “Is this what you signed up for? With whatever project you’re doing?! There is obviously something very perverted happening here!”

“Yes, this is what I signed up for!” Yuzuriha cried, snatching the paper from Gen and setting it back down. “Oh my God, Senku, I don’t know what he--” 

Senku started to laugh. It was a quiet snicker at first, but it escalated until he was properly belly-laughing. He was hunched over, unable to form words. 

“W-what?” Gen asked, looking between Senku and Yuzuriha. She had taken to pouting, arms folded across her chest. 

“Gen, fuck, for a smart guy you’re pretty dumb, huh? I was wondering why you were sat at that tree all day every day--  _ man--  _ ”

“Will someone explain this to me?!” Gen huffed, folding his arms. 

“Reusable period underwear, Gen!” Yuzuriha cried. 

With those three words, it was like someone had switched the light on in Gen’s mind. 

“...oh.” 

“We’re making a few pairs for every girl in the village, we need their measurements to-- Senku stop laughing!” Yuzuriha stormed across the room to whack her friend across the head, who was wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Gen, seriously, what did you think was happening here?” Senku wheezed. 

“I don’t… they were coming in here, leaving looking all red, and they were all getting time off in exchange for whatever you were making them do.” Gen mumbled, defensive. “What was I meant to think?” 

Senku seemed to sober up at that, posture straightening as he looked at Gen with softer eyes. 

Yuzuriha groaned, “Senku’s just an idiot who didn’t realise we’d appreciate some time off around our periods until I pointed it out to him!” 

“Why hide this, though?!”

“Because if we tell everyone what we’re doing, the girls will start queuing up! It’s a slow process, we don’t want to be flooded with people trying to justify why they should get one first!” Yuzuriha explained, waving her arms around emphatically. 

Senku cleared his throat, catching Gen’s gaze. “Gen… you thought I was, what, sleeping with them all?” 

Gen looked away, shrugging. “I dunno. Maybe? I dunno.” Man, he felt like an idiot. 

Yuzuriha rubbed at her face. “I’ll… leave you to it.” She said, slipping out of the tent. 

Gen watched after her for a moment, before looking back at Senku. He sat down heavily, in one of the seats by Senku’s table.

Senku took a seat opposite him, slouching casually and using his pinky finger to pick at his ear. 

“I thought you just… got it. Y’know. Since you’re a mentalist an’ all.” Senku said, “I thought you just realised I’m not a… physical guy.”

Gen nodded slowly, searching Senku’s eyes. “Yeah… I did get that. But then, with this, I thought you just weren’t really a relationship guy, maybe.” 

“No, I’m-- I…” He sighed, “I don’t know. This shit was hard enough to figure out before the world ended, alright?” 

Gen snorted at that, “Yeah, you're right...” 

After a beat of silence, Senku spoke again. “I’m glad you’re awake. I never would’ve chosen you, to be honest, your books were all shit.” 

“Hey!”

“They were!” Senku snickered, “So I’m glad Tsukasa saw through them and woke you up cause… yeah. You’re my partner in crime now, whether you like it or not. You know that, right?” 

“Right...” Gen chewed his lower lip, the information from the last few minutes racing through his head.

“Buuuuut?” Senku probed, leaning forward a little, over the table.

“It’s going to sound childish.” Gen said, smiling wryly. Senku just stared at him, clearly waiting for some elaboration. “The way you’ve been sneaking around with this. Being left out of the loop. It felt like… you didn’t trust me.” 

Senku outright laughed. 

“There was no reason to tell you! If you’d asked I would’ve said, it just… there was no logic to going out of my way to tell you. You’re really gonna question  _ trust  _ now? What do you want me to do, ask you to, I dunno, go back to that guy who literally killed me and convince him you haven’t seen me? Would that show trust? Or maybe, I’m gonna just give you a tiny knife and trust you’ll know what to do with it? Or, gee, I dunno, I’ll let you handle practically everything non-scientific that we do--” 

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Gen chuckled, kicking Senku under the table. 

“Next time you wanna know what I’m up to, just ask, you idiot.” Senku rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to use your mentalist shit on me.”

“Only use it  _ for  _ you, noted.” Gen grinned. 

Senku raised his fist, and Gen met it with his own halfway across the table. The small thump of their fists bumping together sounded like the scratch of a pen as it signed a contract. Gen smiled, and Senku returned it, though with a hint of exasperation in his expression. 

It was another month before every woman in the Kingdom of Science had sanitary supplies. Having Gen on board to help made things flow even more smoothly - especially since many of the women seemed to be infinitely more comfortable under the (inaccurate, possibly Gen-inspired) assumption that Senku was clearly gay. 

The men quickly noticed how their linen supplies were no longer mysteriously depleting. 

“Guess the goats stopped sneaking in.” Senku said, when Magma pointed it out. 

“Yeah, guess they did.” Gen agreed. 

Chrome rolled his eyes, shooting knowing glances at them both. 

When Magma was out of earshot, he mumbled, “I don’t know what you guys did, but Ruri’s really fuckin’ happy. Thanks.”

“Took me way too long, though.” Senku mumbled, shaking his head. “Really should’ve realised this one sooner.” 

Gen chuckled, “Or realised at all? Didn’t Yuzuriha have to point it out?”

Senku kicked him lightly in the shin, “You didn’t notice either.” 

“Maybe we need a woman amongst the generals...?” Gen hummed. 

“...shit, you’re right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> It's been so long, I logged into my old account and saw some of my old bookmarks, for stuff I don't even ship anymore? I actually made a new account so there's 0 association with 15yo me lmao 
> 
> Anyway I love these idiots and I realised that literally none of these dumbasses probably thought about periods, so this was born lmao 
> 
> Please kudos & comment! honestly as a writer it's the only way to know if your readers are actually enjoying this, otherwise its like screaming into the void :')
> 
> (Also psst i made a tumblr cause I might start posting more? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/justdumbfics )


End file.
